Tygrys
by Arien Halfelven
Summary: Dawno, dawno temu, na skraju lasu... Gdzie był wtedy tygrys?


Tekst oparty jest luźno na Basarze — którą ogarniam raczej sercem, niż intelektem — i bardzo—bardzo luźno na wikipedycznej wersji historii Japonii. Co oznacza, że intelektu tu niewiele, ale serca włożyłam, ile tylko miałam.

TYGRYS

##

Działo się to dawno, dawno temu — tak dawno, że Sarutobi Sasuke pod ochronnym kamuflażem ukrywał jeszcze pryszcze, a podczas patroli w koronach drzew zdarzało mu się przegapić szerokie bioderka poszukiwanego intruza. Jednakowoż ów intruz był wtedy również w swoim fachu zielony niczym czosnek na wiosnę, więc często ich wzajemne przegapienie kończyło się wielką wpadką, a konkretnie zderzeniem na czubku drzewa, po którym następował upadek ze znacznej wysokości i Wielki Wybuch zaraz po nim.

##

— Ty ofiaro losu, safanduło zielony, oślepłeś?

— Yhm.

— Gdybym nie spieszyła się tak do mego pana, rozgniotłabym cię na miazgę!

— Eeeee...

— Uważać? Ja miałam uważać? Powinieneś był mi ustąpić z gałęzi! Widziałam cię już od kilometra, zakało wszystkich ninja Krain Wschodzącego Słońca! Myślałam, że się ruszysz! I w ogóle, ja tu byłam pierwsza!

— Aaaahm...

— Dzikus!

##

Nadmienić należy, że Sasuke zachowywał się przy tych okazjach bynajmniej nie po dziczemu, a po dżentelmeńsku, przyjmując zderzenie z ziemią na własne wątłe jeszcze barki i pozwalając Kasudze wylądować bez szwanku na swojej piersi. W głowie mu więc łomotało, w płucach dudniło, w żebra tłukły pięści młodziutkiej Róży Kenshina, a jej ciało, choć obleczone w grzeczny, stosowny dla początkującego ninja, zapięty po szyję uniform, przesłaniało nieszczęsnemu Sasuke cały świat. Pewne ograniczenie elokwencji wiązało się zapewne z częstymi urazami głowy u shinobi Takedy, a z ciasno opiętym kosode u Kasugi.

Sasuke szybko wyrósł z tego pierwszego, a Kasuga z tego drugiego.

##

Dawnymi jednak laty, kiedy w lasach wokół Kai i Echigo kwitło bujne, młodzieńcze i niewinne życie towarzyskie dorastających ninja, na wzgórzach u skraju zarośli natknąć się można było na niejeden ciekawy obrazek.

— A ti, ti, ti! Kici, kici!

— Oczywiście, rozpoznaję. Młodszy syn Sanady Masayukiego, Oyakata—sama. Ci ludzie doprawdy powinni mieć więcej rozumu i nie rozsiewać swoich szczeniąt po całej okolicy. Zostaw to, mój panie, bo cię zabrudzi.

— Hej, hej! Kici, kici! Nie, nie, za rogi nie łapiemy. Tu mnie łap. O taaak, taki—taki—tititi. Ale mamy silny uścisk, ne, Sanada—Yuki—chan?

— Masa—yuki, tak jest, mój panie, Sanada Masayuki, to ojciec tego bachora. Powinniśmy go nim nakarmić, Oyakata—sama. Co za prostak. I co za bachor obrzydliwy, naprawdę!

— Hi, hihihi, brawo, kocie Sanadów! Dalej, pokaż Tygrysowi, jak się skradasz, no, pokaż? Aiii! Nie atakuuuuj! Poddaję się! Hi, hihihi, ani ci w głowie skradanie, ne, Sanada—yuki—chan? Tylko atak frontalny!

— Wyrzuć to, mój panie, bo cię zarazi jeszcze czymś paskudnym! To pełzało po trawie! I lizało liścia, sam widziałem! Oyakata—sama!

— Gdzie jest tygrys? Tu jest tygrys! Gdzie jest tygrys? Tu jest tygrys! Aaaa, brawo, szczypiesz jak mężczyzna, Yuki—chan!

— Oyakata—sama, zooooostaw toooo...

##

Pretensjonalny, jękliwy głos Kirigakure Saizo niósł się równie daleko jak tubalne, lecz czułe gruchanie Takedy Shingena. Nieco ogłuszona po upadku Kasuga i posiniaczony Sasuke bardzo ostrożnie wyjrzeli zza drzewa, aby zbadać, co też władca Kai — w przypadku Kasugi, odwieczny i zaprzysięgły wróg — porabia na skraju lasu.

Hm.

Aktualnie zajęty był zasłanianiem i odsłanianiem swego mężnego oblicza, ku niewątpliwej i głośnej radości usadowionego na shingenowym podołku dziecka. Maluch umościł się wygodnie na tygrysiej skórze, ciekawie chwytał w łapki każdą wystającą część odzienia Takedy — ze szczególnym uwzględnieniem ostrzy. Nader energicznie próbował również dosięgnąć rogów Takedy i dąsał się za każdym razem, kiedy przywódca krainy Kai stanowczo odsuwał go od kaleczących powierzchni.

— Zjeżdżamy z kolan... I wjeżdżamy na kolana! A, nie, nie, tu nie, mam łaskotki! Aaaaa! Poddaję się, wojowniku Sanadów! Iiiiihiii! To jest to, co nazywam tygrysim duchem!

— Ja to nazywam uprzykrzonym bachorem... Oyakata—sama, nie przystoi ci zbierać cudzych szczeniąt po krzakach... Zostaw mojego pana, cudaku! Nikt się nie ośmieli wieszać się na rogach Takedy!

— Haaaa! Brawo, brawo! Kici, kici, Yuki—chan! A teraz ziuuuuuu! Lecimy!

— Oyakata—samaaaaa...

Sasuke podrapał się w nos. Jęki Saizo zawsze działały mu na nerwy — osobiście uważał, że czcigodny Tygrys z Kai zasługuje na znacznie lepszego doradcę, o ile jakikolwiek doradca jest mu potrzebny. W każdym razie, nie potrzebował takiego męczyduszy jak Kirigakure Saizo. Ale — z drugiej strony — Sasuke nie sądził dotąd, aby Takeda Shingen potrzebował również towarzystwa...

Ruchliwych, pulchnych niemowląt w czerwonych gatkach?

Ruchliwy, pulchny i drapieżny potomek Sanady Masayukiego wiercił się i gaworzył radośnie w objęciach Shingena. Obaj panowie zgodnie ignorowali narzekania Kirigakure i kontynuowali zabawę w tygrysie łowy. Hm. Sasuke przekrzywił głowę i przyjrzał się uważnie widocznym przez gałęzie elementom niemowlęcia. Miało rączki, nóżki, główkę, czerwone ubranko i na tłuściutkiej szyjce pobrzękujący metalem amulet. Wyglądało, hmm — zupełnie jak dziecko?

— Oooooooooch!

Sasuke podskoczył z przestrachem i usiadł, podpierając się w pośpiechu rękami. Kasuga wydała z siebie dźwięk tak dziwny, że niemal schował się za pniem. Odwrócił się w stronę dziewczyny — klęczała na ziemi, ręce miała złożone, głowę odchyloną, na twarzy rumieniec, oczy przewrócone w wyrazie błogości, a usta złożone w słodki dzióbek.

Hę?

— Ooooooooooch, czyż on nie wygląda zupełnie jak aniołek? — zagruchała w zachwycie. Sasuke poczochrał się po grzywce. Takeda wyglądał zupełnie jak zawsze, a jego nowy, mały przyjaciel wyglądał raczej jak okrągławe demoniątko, i to z tych ognistszych. Aniołków tu nie widzieli. Ale, skoro Kasuga widuje anioły...

— Yhm — skwitował pogodnie.

— Słoooodki... Kochanyyyy... Kociątko malutkie... — rozczulała się dziewczyna. Sasuke wzruszył ramionami, trochę obrażony, i zerknął krytycznie na obiekt powszechnego zachwytu. Dziecko wydawało z siebie iście tygrysie ryki, w czym wtórował mu Takeda Shingen. Kirigakure mękolił coś o pełzaniu w błocie i niejedzeniu tego, co samo przypełza, a jego pan zajął się podrzucaniem chłopca w powietrze z półobrotem i z lewej flanki.

Promieniował szczęściem.

Dzieciak, znaczy. Ale Tygrys właściwie też. Ale dzieciak bardziej. Ale właściwie Tygrys też bardzo. Ale... Do licha, świetnie się bawili. Mały jeszcze próbował zmieniać trajektorię lotu i łapać za rogi, a Takeda wybuchał tubalnym śmiechem, zagłuszając do reszty Saizo. Chłopczyk wesoło wywijał łapkami, gruchał coś z przejęciem i chichotał — w pewnym momencie okręcił się w powietrzu, wytrzeszczył czarne oczka wprost na drzewo Sasukego i zamachał gorączkowo paluszkami.

Mała łapka z kocim wyczuciem zacisnęła się wprost na sercu najbardziej obiecującego shinobi Takedów.

— Hi, hi, hi! Lecimy, lecimy!

Obok Sasukego Kasuga osiągnęła stan ekstazy.

— Ach, Sasuke—kun... — westchnęła piskliwie, trzepocząc rzęsami. — Nie wiedziałam, że Takeda—dono lubi dzieci...

— Pasjami! — zapewnił Sasuke, przemilczając fakt, że dotąd lubienie dzieci kojarzyło mu się zazwyczaj z sosem ostrym lub rybnym.

— Och, Sasuke—kun...

— Aha — przytaknął chłopak i wyjrzał zza pnia. Dzieciak miał faktycznie niezły zacisk, prawie wyrwał Takedzie—dono zapinkę. Można by go przyuczyć do broni drzewcowej. Do miotania shurkienów raczej się nie przekona, sam zanadto się miota i skacze.

— Ach, Sasuke—kun...

— Yhy.

Chłopiec z zapałem podskakiwał na kolanach Tygrysa, sprytnie przytrzymując piąstami potężne przedramiona generała. Dobrze, kocie, całkiem dobrze. Jeszcze będzie z ciebie duma konnicy Takedów.

— Saaaasuke—kun, jak myślisz...

— Hę?

— Bo jeśli Takeda—dono, to może... Bo jeśli... A gdyby...

— Hę?

Sasuke oderwał się niechętnie od obserwacji, notując na przyszłość w pamięci, że dzieciak musi popracować nad zrównoważonym wykorzystaniem nadwyżek energii. Kasuga, czerwona jak piwonia, wpatrywała się w korony drzew z miną pełną rozmarzenia.

— No, co?

— Bo może Kenshin—sama też by lubił... dzieci...?

W sosie ostrym, czy łagodnym? Sasuke przetarł oczy. Pogodne oblicze Boga Wojny nie kojarzyło się z niczym drapieżnym. Właściwie, pasował do niego obraz niemowląt raczkujących w namiocie...

— Może Kenshin—sama chciałby mieć dzieci...?

Większość ludzi chciała, ale ten temat Sasuke zgłębiał dotąd jedynie w teorii, nie skomentował więc. Był jednak gotów przyznać, że do Uesugi Kenshina pasowała idea licznego, nienagannie wychowanego potomstwa, obleczonego w jednakowe mundury krainy Echigo. Pasowałaby tam również, pokornie czekająca u stóp swego pana, jakaś... Hmmm...

Bujnie wyposażona blondynka?

Sasuke zaklął brzydko, aż Kasuga spojrzała na niego, zgorszona i wybita z nastroju.

— Co ty...

— Idź i zapytaj Uesugi—dono, co o tym myśli — poradził jej ponuro chłopak. Odwrócił się i wyjrzał zza gałęzi. Chłopczyk znów próbował się uwiesić na rogach Takedy. Tygrysia dusza, hę? Zacięta mina Sasuke rozluźniła się mimowolnie, a na usta wpłynął pobłażliwy uśmieszek.

— Hi, hihihi!

— Iiiiii!

— Oyakata—sama, nieeeee...

No i gdzie jest tygrys, hę? Nieźle, mały Sanado. Tylko co ty masz z tymi rogami...?

Kręcąc głową, Sasuke znikł w zaroślach. Tygrys z Kai śmiał się do rozpuku.

— Kici, kici! Uwaga, tygrys!

— Oyakata—sama... — jęknął Kirigakure i poniewczasie zatkał sobie usta. Powinien pamiętać, że na powtarzane zawołania Takeda—dono reaguje dobitnym waleniem w nos. Wielbił swego niepoprawnego wodza, ale któż mógłby na dłuższą metę wytrzymać z dzikim tygrysem?

— Hi, hihihi!

Sanada Yukimura podskakiwał na kolanach Tygrysa z Kai. Na oślinionych usteczkach malował się absolutnie ekstatyczny uśmiech.


End file.
